project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
INF-001
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS CONSIDERED A MEMETIC COGNITOHAZARD. PROCEED WITH AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Containment Procedures INF-001 is currently uncontainable, and any and all reports of INF-001 are to be reported to the nearest Nero agent with ORANGE-level containment clearance. All portable instances are to be contained under ORANGE level restriction. Civilian subjects who are exposed to INF-001 are to be sedated, brought to the closest Nero facility, and placed under the effects of an INF-001-E subject, or terminated if this does not reverse the effects. Any cases of INF-001 on a person are to be reported directly to command, who will the prepare the termination of said person. Any remaining evidence of INF-001 on the person is to removed as well (i.e pictures, depictions, and references in scripture). Description INF-001 is a reoccurring instance of the phrase “A-1” seen written in various places throughout the globe, often written on sides of buildings, appearing inside books, and countless other places. INF-001 does not appear to be written by any one creature, and INF-001 seemingly only appear in areas where no video recording of it would ever be present, such as the sides of vacant buildings and abandoned vehicles. INF-001 is target-specific, in the sense that when one person sees it, they will see INF-001 more often throughout their life in countless other places. The more they witness INF-001, the more suicidal tendencies said person will experience. It is unknown what the average threshold of INF-001 sightings a person can withstand, as this heavily differs per person. The most common, however, is a recorded 35 times, though the lowest recorded was 4. Subjects who are exposed to INF-001 have a 43.5% chance of attempting to expose others to the cognitohazard, often by sending letters, text messages, or writing it on random items. Simply writing “A-1” on something does not count as a memetic cognitohazard, and only writing that is meant to reference INF-001 can be considered anomalous. INF-001 was first recorded on 20.2.1951, where it was found by agent REDACTED, while they were off duty walking through the city of Denver, Colorado. After the initial witness, they reportedly saw the cognitohazard 6 time in the same day, and 20 times that week. However, before more research could be done to them, agent REDACTED committed suicide by EXPUNGED. Roughly 43 cases of INF-001-related deaths have occurred within the ranks of Nero since then, and countless others have been terminated due to exposure to INF-001. However, there is a way to reverse the effects, although it is only experimental and does not work on every occasion. INF-001-E is a memetic agent consisting of 734 letters and numbers in an order that appears to reverse the effects of INF-001. Subjects exposed to INF-001 are shown a scrolling image of INF-001-E on a computer screen and are run through it for 1 hour. 4 out of 10 tests have shown that this not only frees the subject from their suicidal actions, but also permanently lowers their probability of sighting INF-001 again. The meaning behind this code has been left out of this article by order of Doctor O'leary. See ''Interview INF-00101 ''for the initial interview with Agent REDACTED on INF-001's discovery. Related Casualties It is currently unknown how many civilians have taken their lives due to the effects of INF-001. There have been 143 cases of INF-001-related deaths among Nero staff, 250 among CTS units, and 1453 among civilians (most of which were confirmed by Nero scientists). Category:Information-Class Entity Category:Danger Level 9 Category:Security Grade Temper Entities Category:Containment Level Orange Entities Category:Memetic Cognitohazards Category:INF: 000 - 099